User talk:Hollowness
Items pages Hi Hollowness! I spotted your update about looking at equipment pages and thought I'd drop you a note just to make sure you're aware that Tierrie, amongst others, has recently been (and still is) engaged in a pretty massive overhaul of item info on the wiki - including setting up templates for item pages and pulling in item info from the toolset. So you may want to touch base before making any significant changes just to make sure you don't end up pulling in different directions. I'm sure your input/help would be gratefully received. Zoev 16:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your message, Hollowness, and I really look forward to seeing your suggestions for improvements. Just in case I've given the wrong impression, I maybe should make clear that I only dropped you the note suggesting you get in contact with Tierrie because I happened to know about the item work that he and others have been doing ... and I love to see people working together. I'm certainly not speaking in any official capacity, as I don't have one! Zoev 16:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for contacting me. Zoev is right - its a work in progress, but there's so much to do that I welcome any help I can get. ::One of the things I wanted to implement down down down the road was the rollover pop-up item description - but that never made it past the concept stage. When I started there seemed to be more pressing items to do - like adding items. ::So, if you'd like to work on a pop up code, I'd appreciate it - and I'd gladly write it into the ItemTransformer and other Templates (or you could do it) --Tierrie 17:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Unlike WoW and other wikis, this one does not differentiate between enchanted and non enchanted items - simply because this game doesn't have that kind of distinction. Even something as basic as studded leather provides +defense. Secondly, the template you want to look at is Template:Tooltip @ WoWWiki. If you can get that to work with the data provided in ItemTransformer then I can do the rest. As for the images - the best source of icons is the data source. Dragon Age provides us with the Toolset that can extract the icons from in game. That's why some of the icons do not have borders - they were obtained through the toolset. Instead of extracting thousands of icons via print screen and photoshop, its easier to create a icon template that overlays a item border image over a icon image. :::In conclusion, check out the Template:Tooltip and see if you can come up with a popup version of it on your page. --Tierrie 21:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) AW Dexterity Hi, I'm currently closing on endgame with my Arcane Warrior. I seem to have a bit of an attack problem (hit chance). I have all the AW talents already and I use Combat Magic, of course. So, unless I'm missing something, I think it's better to add points to dexterity even if you're not dual-wielding. I have 19 Dex right now, and I have some +attack items, and still I only hit about 50% of the time. My weapon is the Spellweaver, and I use a shield. So if someone thinks I'm missing something, I would love to know but if not I suggest adding Dex whatever weapon you're using. Please add this to the guide. It's been very helpful so far, thank you Hollowness :) :Even with Sword and Board I'd recommend 26-28 Dexterity. I dual wield and with 30+(Base) Dexterity, my hit is still only 83% hit (but I don't find I really miss that much). I am currently doing game play tests for AW mage testing hit chances (hoping to be at a 95%-100% chance) with my dual wielder and I'll update my findings when I am done and probably test two hand weaps and sword and board. The biggest annoyance is hit is it includes spell hit as well, which, I believe magic or willpower determins that hit chance, so I solo mobs, meleeing with minimal spell casting as I play the game. :My Weapons: Spellweaver (Starfang to tie me over) and The Rose's Thorn or Dead Thaig Shanker (The Edge to tie me over). Hope this helps :) Hollowness 00:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC)